


Car chase

by kplex12



Category: ASTRO (Band), CLC (Band), EXO (Band), GOT7, Red Velvet (K-pop Band), SEVENTEEN (Band), TWICE (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Car Chase, Maknae Group Chat, Maknae's are very sneaky, Sanha still one of the company's car, Sneaking Out, They all might go to Jail, injuries, mention of drugs, that's all I could think of
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-21
Updated: 2018-05-17
Packaged: 2019-03-22 04:26:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13756284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kplex12/pseuds/kplex12
Summary: It was just supposed to be a fun night to hang out with friend. no Hyungs  no Unnie's  they did sneak out without their but anyway who would have thought that just having fun could turn into a load of in a matter of few hours





	1. Who ? would have thought

To be honest, none would say they every thought they would be sitting in a police station with bandaged cuts and bruises they got from jumping out of a moving car. It was just supposed to be a fun night since they didn't see each other in a while since the schedule was hectic and tiring I mean sure they snuck out without their hyugs or unnie's  permission but hey again who would have thought they'd be sitting here at a police station just having a fun night no rules no schedule .They met the wrong people at the wrong time and we're at the wrong place at the wrong time. Not only that but if the news or some type of media caught wind of this they could kiss their careers goodbye.

Whoever said that maknaes are the cute and sweet babies of the group and maybe sometimes evil  they would never get in trouble with the law cuz they're too pure sweet and innocent now that's a lie because look where they are now

 


	2. Group Chat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay this world have been posted earlier but the internet stop working and i had to to type this on my phone
> 
> Also happy birthday to Rocky

      **36 Hour Earlier Before They Got Arrested**

 

_It was about 5:30pm when jungkook pulled out his phone and start a group chat he need to discuss the plan for tommorow night and he need to introduce everyone to sanha ._

 

  **GoldenB** **has** _ **added D.O , Chewie , Shiney, Cbeagle , Yugs , Cqueen , Red spice**_

 _ **GoldenB :**_ Hello anyone Iive 

 **Yugs:** Me

 **Chewie :** Me 

 **Shiney :** Me

 **D.O :** Me 

 **C** **queen:** Me

 **Red spice :** Me and really you choose red spice as my name 

 **D.O :** I think it a great name it suits you

 **Shiney:** same

 **Yugs:** I agree

 **Red spice:** you guys better be lucky we're not facing each other because i really want to slap you 

 **D.O :** Im sooo scard !!!

**Red spice {** _Sends an embarrassing photo of D.O **}**_

**D.O:** TT how did you get that. 

 **Chewie:** Wow who new you would have the legs to pull of that skirt 

 **Goldenb:** OMG

 **Shiney** : do you wax you leg they look so smooth 

 **Cqueen:** Yeah how did you get you legs to look like that ??

 **Cbeagle** : so confused

 **Goldenb :** O right i almost forgot everyone this is sanha say hi 

 **D.O:** Hello

 **Cqueen:** Hi

 **Chewie:** Hi

 **Yugs:** Hello welcome

 **Shiney:** Hi

 **Red spice:** Oh hay sanha it's me Yeri 

 **Goldenb:** wait you guys know each other 

 **Cbeagle:** Yeah we went bowling lasted weekend with I.M hyung 

 **D.O :** wait you went bowling with out me 

 **Red spice :** oh get over it 

  **Goldenb:** alright everyone down to business you all know the plan for tomorrow night right

 **Cqueen:** yeah

 **D.O:** yeah

 **Red spice:** yeah

 **Yugs:** yeah tzuyu are still goanna meet me by my dorm 

 **Chewie:** yeah

 **Goldenb:** sanha i told you the plan right

 **Cbeagle:** yes

 **Shiney:** yes but i have bad news i wont be able to use Suho hyung s car

 **Goldenb** :what

 **Shiney:** the the ignition in his car is messing up he has to get it fixed

 **Goldenb:** okay now what are we supposed to do 

 **Cbeagle:** you can use one of my companies cars if you want

 **Shiney:** really but won't they know if one of the cars is missing

 **Cbeagle:** no i have keys to one of the cars right

 **D.O:** wait how do you have car keys how old are 

 **Cbeagle:** Im 17

 **Goldenb:** look it doesn't matter how old he is or how he got the keys to a car as long as we can to use it

 **Yugs:** he's right

 **Shiney:** okay so is it cool if I meet you by your dorm 

 **Cbeagle:** yes but I have to sneak out the bathroom window I'll meet you in the fro **nt**

 **Goldenb:** okay that sounds like a plan once you guys get the car and pick everyone up it's time for an night of fun

 **Yugs:** Jakson hyung needs me i gtg

 **Cbeagle:** Me too my break is over

 **Chewie:** same here its my night to make dinner

 **Goldenb:** okay bye

 **Cqueen:** bye

 **D.O:** see u guys tomorrow

 **Shiney:** bye

 **Chewie:** bye

 **Cbeagle:** bye

 **Red spice :** bye

 **Yugs:** bye

  _Jungkook dinners ready jin said as he closed his phone ok hyung Jungkook said getting up an heading in the dining area_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Goldenb: Junkook  
> Chewie: Tzuyu  
> D.O: Dino  
> Red spice: Yeri  
> Cbeagle: Sanha  
> Shiney: Sehun  
> Cqueen: Eunbin  
> Yugs: Yugyeom
> 
>  
> 
> Hope you guys like this chapter


	3. Chapter update on all my stories

HI everyone how are you this is an update for all my stories first off yes I'm alive i just been busy with all my exams an studying and im trying to fix most of my stories . My school ends in a few days an that when i hope i can get back to into the grove of writing an be more up to date like i want to be . So please continue support and love not all this story but all of them <3

**Author's Note:**

> Well I hope you liked this chapter 
> 
> so I wonder why their in a police station 
> 
> Well just have to wait and find out  
> bye <3
> 
> Sorry I decided to add Yeri at the last minute


End file.
